To Heal
by Blades of Ice
Summary: Sango needs to work out her feelings before it's too late for her one true love *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

            Konichiwa!  So, this isn't my first fic, but I'm still a newbie, so be nice when you review, peeze!  I DO own Inu Yasha.  MWA HA HA HA!  Oh look, it's my friends in white coats.  What?  You say I DON'T own Inu Yasha?!  Oh, how tragic.  Well, my friends in white coats are never wrong, so I guess that means I really don't own Inu Yasha.  Darn it all!

            It was a very peaceful day.  Perhaps, too peaceful…but it could just be me.  So, anyway, it was a very peaceful day in what would be Tokyo in a few hundred years, give or take a decade.  The sun was shining and the there was a gentle breeze that brought the sweet scent of spring flowers to a certain half demons' nose.  That same nose also couldn't help but catch a whiff of ramen being cooked not to far from the tree he was perched in. 

            "Kagome, when is the ramen going to be ready?  I'm starving!" The demon whined.

            "Inu Yasha, that's the fifth time you asked me in the past 2 minutes.  Do you really think the noodles will cook that fast?"

            "Aren't they called 'instant' noodles?"

            "Do you want me to say 'it'?"

            Inu Yasha abruptly fell silent.  He'd already had one too many sits today, and Kagome was in a testy mood indeed.  Sango smiled to herself from across the fire as Kagome stirred the contents of the pot angrily.  When _would _those two admit their feelings for each other?  Of course, she wasn't any better.  The woman frowned.  She'd had feelings for Miroku for a long time, yet she never had the courage to tell him.  Sango shook her head.  He surely didn't share her feelings.  All he cared about was her butt and chest.  And any other woman's butt or chest that he could get his perverted hands on.  Speaking of perverted, where was the monk?  Sango realized he hadn't tried to grope her once today.  The woman looked around, and finally spied the man she was looking for sitting beneath a tree an Inu Yasha sized bound away.

            His back was to the great tree, and he was sitting crossed-legged with his eyes closed, apparently deep in thought.  Either that or he had dozed off, Sango couldn't tell.  The woman eyed Miroku suspiciously.  The only reason the lecher would go so long without trying to touch her was….well, Sango didn't know!  The demon hunter stood up and walked over to the monk.

            "Houshi-sama?"

            Miroku opened his eyes, startled.  He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the woman approaching.

            "Yes, Lady Sango?" The man smiled at the woman.

            "Are you feeling alright?"

            "Yes, I feel fine.  Why do you ask?" Miroku frowned.

            "Well, not that I'm complaining," Sango began, "but you haven't tried to grope me all day."

            Miroku smiled once again.

            "I've just been…thinking…"

            "Don't strain yourself.  What have you been thinking about?"

            Sango sat down across from the monk, just out of reach in case he decided that a good grope was called for.

            "Nothing to concern you with, I assure you."

            Sango knew he was lying, it was all over his face.  Worry lines were beginning to etch their way onto his young face, and his eyes had lost their usual bright and mischeivious glint.  The woman noticed his right hand was clenched tightly around his staff.

            "Is it your hand?"

            "Sango, Miroku, lunch is ready!" Kagome called.

            Inu Yasha was already stuffing the ramen into his mouth greedily.

            "Perfect, I was beginning to get hungry.  Shall we go, Lady Sango?"

            The monk stood and walked to the rest of the group.

            _"Great timing, Kagome," Sango thought as she too rose and hurried to get some food before the half demon consumed it all.  _

            The woman sat down and began to eat her ramen.  She noticed that Miroku wasn't touching his.

            "I thought you were hungry."

            The monk started out of his thoughts.

            "What? Oh…yes," Miroku picked up his bowl but still did not begin to eat.

            _"Now I know __something is wrong with him, he never passes up a meal."_

            Suddenly, Inu Yasha stopped his scarfing, right in the middle of slurping up his third helping of noodles.  The half demon sniffed the air.

            "Inu Yasha, what is it?" Kagome asked, a little worried.

            "Something's coming.  Something big."

            Yeah, well, what did you think?  Boring?  Stupid?  Should I write more?  Review people, review!  Flames are allowed, but I will find them as a great source of amusement.  I'll write another chapter depending on what the reviews tell me, or if I'm bored and feel like writing more.  And I have one last piece of advice: Don't eat the Bean muffins…


	2. Chapter 2

            Yes, I got reviews!  Thanks to Inu Yasha's-long-lost-twin, Nuklear Firefly, Kaylana, Giggle Girl and some anonymous people for reviewing.  Yes, my stories tend to either start out way too slow or way too confusing and everything happens really fast.  May I recommend OriginAnonymous' stories?  She's written one DBZ fanfic and one Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic so far, and I highly recommend them!  So, someone wants to know whats wrong with Miroku?  Well, you'll just have to wait a little while.  Do I choose to tell you in this chapter?  I don't know…maybe…meh heh heh.  Right, so I have to put a disclaimer, right?  Well, I own Miroku and *ack* okay, I own *ack* stop choking me!!  Fine, I don't own Inu Yasha, but when Rumiko Takahashi passes on (no threats, I assure you) guess who gets first dibs?!!

            "You can tell how big something is by smelling it?" Kagome asked, a little sarcasm in her voice.

            Inu Yasha's ears twitched as he scanned the area with his golden eyes.

            "What is it, Inu Yasha?" Sango asked, Picking up her boomerang.

            The half demon sniffed the air once more, and his ears went back.

            "It's a snake demon."

            "A snake demon?!" Shippo repeated in alarm.

            A distant rumbling could be heard from the forest.  As the sound became louder, birds littered the skies trying to escape the nearing creatures' haste.  Trees were thundering to the ground as the snake got ever closer.  The pot of ramen spilled its contents over the ground and the five bowls rattled in the dirt.

            Inu Yasha drew Tetsusaiga, and the rusty sword immediately transformed into the great fang.  Kagome readied her bow and arrow and Miroku grasped the blue beads around his right arm, raising his hand in front of him.  Sango stood steady with her favored weapon poised for battle and Kirara on her shoulder.  The young fox demon stood behind Kagome's legs, peering out between them, fear showing on his face.

            The rumbling continued to grow closer, and when the group expected the demon to pop its ugly head out of the forest, the now deafening noise ceased.

            Miroku lowered his hand, but kept his fingers wrapped around the prayer beads.

            "How odd," the monk stated.

            "Don't let your guard down," Sango said, her boomerang ready to strike.

            Inu Yasha stood perfectly still, his silver ears turning.  His eyes widened in shock.

            "Beneath us!" the half demon yelled.

            At that exact moment, the ground underneath the six broke, and the snake demon shot out of the earth.  Everyone fell back as the creature rose above them, its eyes red and burning with fury.  Kagome caught sight of something glinting on the snakes' head, right in between its eyes.

            "Inu Yasha, it has jewel shards, in its head!" the girl called.

            "Got it!" the half demon said, and leapt towards the snake.

            The hanyou raised the Tetsusaiga, prepared to behead the beast when the demon whipped Inu Yasha with its tail, sending him soaring to land next to Miroku.

            "Damn it," the half demon cursed, wiping a trickle of blood from his chin as he stood.

            "That damn snake was probably sent by Naraku.  A normal snake demon wouldn't be this strong, even at this size."

            "I'll use my wing tunnel," Miroku stated.

            "Haven't we been through this before?  With Naraku come those poisonous insects!"

            Inu Yasha and Miroku quickly dodged the swing of an enormous tail as it slammed into the spot they had been standing in.

            "Do you have a better idea?" Miroku asked, "You do realize that even if you manage to get past the tail, those teeth will slice you in half!"

            The snake reared its head and dove for Miroku, bearing its four-foot-long fangs.  The monk quickly blocked the attack with his staff.  Sango then chose that opportunity to swing her boomerang at the giant reptile.  The snake simply smacked the weapon out of mid-air with its muscular tail.  The demon then pressed its fangs into Miroku's staff, pushing the man back a few feet.  Inu Yasha brought his sword down on the reptiles' neck, and the snake hissed in pain.

            "_So, even a big demon like you can let their guard down." Inu Yasha thought smugly._

            The snake knew it was about to be overcome by death, but even in its final minute, it knew it had to do something, _anything, _to harm the monk.  That's what Master Naraku had told him to do.  _Kill the monk…_

With every ounce of energy the reptile had left, it forced the staff out of Miroku's hands and sank one razor sharp fang into the man's chest.  Then, the demon fell lifelessly to the ground.  

            Miroku stood in shock, the right tooth of the snake still embedded in his body, blood slowly making its way down the front of the monk, and down his back where the fang had pushed through.  The man weakly pulled the tooth from his body, and as he fell, and Sango and the others came running, one thought passed through his mind:

            _"I sure hope that thing wasn't poisonous…"_

So…what did ya'll think?  Yes, maybe it is still a bit slow, but I don't want to rush into things.  I promise it'll get better.  Really, it will.  Eventually.  Poor, poor Miroku.  And you all STILL don't know what was bugging the adorable monk, do you?  Well, better stick around if you wanna find out!!!  Review people, review!  


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour everybody! Comment ca va? Yes, I am finally back. I would've updated sooner, but I had 3 tests on Friday (English, Government and French) and I REALLY needed to study for. Then, ff.net tells me I can't update until the 16th! I'm so happy! People have been giving me nothing but good reviews! I feel so loved! Oh joyous rapture! I'm going to try to write longer chapters, but if I just keep going and going, the quality of the writing will go down, down, down. May I encourage you all to buy the Daredevil soundtrack (isn't mine, I don't profit from your spending)? It's a wonderful CD, and thanks to neatobeans for letting me burn it! "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence is an AWESOME kick ass song! Yes, well, I'm sure you're all wondering what's going to happen to Miroku. Is he poisoned? Is he going to die? Is his wind tunnel getting bigger?! Meh heh heh…we'll just have to see if I decide to be nice and explain some of that stuff in this chapter…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA IN ANY WAY! If I did…well…let's just say it would be kind of scary…

"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled.

The demon exterminator, Kagome and Shippo quickly made their way to the fallen monk. Inu Yasha was already there, inspecting the gaping hole in the unconscious man's chest. The two women fell to their knees next to Miroku.

"Is he going to be okay?" Shippo asked.

Inu Yasha carefully sniffed the blood pooling under the monk.

"At least he isn't poisoned."

Sango released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"But, he probably won't make it," the half demon said, sitting up and crossing his arms. Tears welled up in Shippo's eyes, and Kagome looked at Inu Yasha angrily.

"What?" the man asked innocently.

"SIT!"

*WHAM*

"OW! Bitch, what was that for?!" The hanyou asked through a mouthful of dirt.

"Inu Yasha, don't say that!" The girl hissed, tilting her head to a now balling fox demon.

"Feh. I only said what's true," the man snorted, standing up.

"SIT BOY!"

*WHAM*

"AUGH!"

"You listen to me, Inu Yasha, we are going to help Miroku. I don't know why you wouldn't want to help him! He's saved your hide more than once, and _THIS _is how you repay him?! By not helping him when he's badly wounded?! He's our friend!"

Kagome stood above the hanyou, trying to look as menacing as possible, and doing a pretty good job of it.

"Feh. I never said I _wasn't _going to help him, you stupid girl," Inu Yasha said as he stood again, brushing some dirt off himself.

The man walked over to the monk and slung him over his shoulder, then turned to the rest of the group.

If you weren't holding Miroku, I say 'it' again just because you're such a jerk," Kagome said.

"Where are we going to take him? There aren't any villages around here," Sango stated worriedly.

"I remember seeing a mansion near the edge of the forest," Shippo said, still sniffling.

"Kirara, you heard him. Let's go."

The little cat demon was engulfed by flames, and in an instant, was big enough to carry the rest of the group on her back. Sango climbed on, flowed by Kagome and Shippo, and finally Inu Yasha and Miroku. They were off, and within 5 minutes, Kirara had reached the outskirts of the woods. Kagome ran to the large front doors of the huge mansion, where two guards were standing. The men stared at the girl's odd state of dress.

"What do you want?" One of the guards asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Please, one of my friends is terribly injured. If you let me and my friends stay here for the night, we will gladly protect the mansion from demons."

The other guard snorted.

"We don't need such protection. The Lord is powerful, and does not require the assistance of a woman and her friends. Be gone."

"If you don't need our help, at least tend to our friends' wound. He will die if he isn't treated soon."

The second guard was about to respond when the first one silenced him.

"Show us your injured friend."

Inu Yasha, carrying Miroku once again, entered from the shadows, followed by Sango and the two small demons.

"You wish to protect us from demons, yet you _travel _with them?" The second guard said, his voice mocking. "How do we know this isn't a trick?"

Sango stepped forward. "Sir, I assure you, this is no trick. Please, just help our friend."

The first guard seemed to be studying Inu Yasha and the man slung over his left shoulder. He noticed Miroku's robes, and the staff the half demon was holding.

"Your injured friend, he is a monk?"

"Yes," Sango stated, nodding.

"Very well, you may enter and speak with our Lord."

The man opened the right door, and the second guard opened the left as well, reluctantly, after receiving a glare from his comrade. 

"Follow me," the first guard said.

The man led them through dimly lit hallways, the shadows dancing eerily from the flicker of the many candles. There weren't any windows or doors, and the walls were bare of any art or decoration. Finally, the guard stopped, and opened a door adorned with a beautiful cherry blossom pattern, the first painting Kagome had seen the entire time.

"My Lord," the guard began, falling to his knee and bowing. "These people request aid for their injured friend in return for protecting the palace."

The man sitting before them was quite handsome, and he smiled at the group. His hair was ebony and his eyes were kind and warm. He couldn't have been more than 22 years old.

"Of course, you are welcome to stay here. However, there is no need to protect the palace. My guards and I myself are quite skilled. We will provide you with a meal and a place to sleep when the time comes. Please show them to their quarters and fetch Kimi to tend to this man's wounds."

"Yes, my Lord," the guard said, rising from the floor.

The group bowed, except for Inu Yasha and, obviously, Miroku, before turning and following the guard once more. As they walked down the silent corridors, Kagome turned to the hanyou.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome began, and the man turned around to face her." You could show a little more respect to the Lord. He _is _letting us stay here, and even giving us food and beds. The least you could do is bow."

"Feh," was all the half demon had to say as he turned to back around.

_"'Feh' indeed. Oh, you are SO dead when I get my hands on you mister!" _Kagome thought, glaring at Inu Yasha's back.

But the girls glare softened when she saw Miroku. His blood had stained the back of Inu Yasha's clothes, and was now dripping steadily to the wooden floor.

"This is where you will be staying," the guard said, opening a plain door and beckoning the group inside. "Kimi shall be with you shortly to tend to the monk's wound."

With that, the man left, closing the door on his way. Inu Yasha placed Miroku on one of the mats, sat down next to the monk, and crossed his arms.

"He still hasn't regained consciousness," Kagome said, kneeling next to the man.

"That's because he's lost so much blood," A quiet voice said.

Everyone turned to see a young girl, about 16, enter the room with a bucket of water and various ointments and bandages.

"I saw it in the halls, the floors are a mess," the young woman said, kneeling next to Miroku.

"But don't worry," she said, sensing an apology coming from Kagome. "I'll clean it up when I'm done with your friend. Really, there's no trouble at all. My name is Kimi."

"I'm Kagome, and this is Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Inu Yasha and Miroku."

"Nice to meet you all, though not in such horrible circumstances," Kimi said, undoing Miroku's robes.

The girl pulled the black and purple material down just enough to bear the hole in Miroku's chest. She gasped.

"Who did this to him?"

"Not who, what. It was a snake demon," Shippo said, sitting on Kagome's shoulder.

"Poor thing. If it would've been me, I'd have to say I'd be dead already."

Kimi dipped a piece of cloth into the bucket of water and began to clean Miroku's wound. The monk stirred, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh, houshi-sama, you're finally awake!" Sango said, exasperated.

Inu Yasha tilted his head slightly, glancing at the monk.

"That stings," the man whispered as Kimi continues to dab his chest.

"How do you feel?" Kagome asked.

"Like a giant snake demon impaled me with its fang."

"I see you've got a sense of humor," Kimi stated, smiling. "Turn over so I can tend to your back."

The monk slowly turned over onto his chest, but not with out a great deal of pain.

"I'm not poisoned, am I?" The man asked once he was situated.

"Does it feel like your poisoned?" Inu Yasha asked.

"No."

"Then you aren't, you baka."

Miroku grinned stupidly to the mat, then suddenly arched his back as something _very _cold hit his wound. He whimpered slightly as the cold-something began to sting incredibly.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts, but this will help prevent infection and help you heal a little faster," Kimi said as she massaged the ointment into the man's back.

"You big baby, you can't handle some herbs, yet you can take getting stabbed by a snake's fang?" The hanyou snorted.

"Inu Yasha…" Kagome said in a warning tone.

"Feh."

"SIT!"

*WHAM*

"AGH!"

Kimi stared in wonder at Inu Yasha as he peeled his face from the floor and began muttering to himself, but chose to ask later, when Miss Kagome didn't seem to be in such a foul mood.

"Turn over, please," the girl said to the monk, who slowly obliged.

Kimi once again put the ointment on the man's chest, who grit his teeth to keep from whimpering again.

"Now, sit up so I can bandage you, and then I'll be done."

Miroku slowly brought himself up, but wasn't able to stay in that position for more than a few seconds before he fell back.

"Houshi-sama!"

"I'm alright, just a little weak."

"It's to be expected. Miss Sango, would you mind helping me?"

The demon hunter nodded, and held the monk upright while Kimi wrapped bandages tightly around Miroku. Sango was shocked: once again the monk had passed up the chance to grope two, not one, but _two_ women.

Kimi stood, picking up the bucket and her supplies.

"I will return with your meal in little while. Please, if you need anything, just ask the guard outside the room to get me. Make yourselves at home."

With that, Kimi left, bowing before she gently slid the door closed. 

I know, not much happened in this chapter. Sorry, but once in a while, you gotta have a chapter like this. No cliffhanger, but I _still _haven't told you what's wrong with Miroku! Well, you're gonna have to hang around for more chapters, because I'm just coming up with this off the top of my head. I don't know what's going to happen next any more than you guys do. So, review, please, and tell me what you think!! Au revoir et a tout a l'heure!!


	4. Chapter 4

            Thanks again for so many great reviews.  Not one flame I received, and I'm _not _complaining!  Glad you all are interested in my story.  I'm happy-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y!  It's *ahem* THE BLIZZARD OF 2003! *dun dun dun* All those who live in the DC/metro area know what I'm talking about.  The weather guy says _at least a foot and a half!  Oh hell yeah, this is what I've been waiting for!  So, anyway, on to the story, right?  Will we figure out anything about Miroku?  *insert dramatic music*_

MY DISCLAIMER IS AS FOLLOWS: I do not own Inu Yasha or anything having to do with Inu Yasha except for this fanfic itself, 2 DVD's and 3 manga's.  But I own something Rumiko Takahashi _doesn't _own.  What's that, you ask?  THE SNOW IN MY BACKYARD!  MWA HA HA HA!

            "Miroku-sama?  Miroku-sama, wake up!"  A voice whispered urgently.

            The monk opened his eyes, and realized that the candles in the room had been blown out.  The man couldn't see the face before him, but he knew it was Kimi.  The girl gently shook Miroku.

            "I'm awake.  What's going on?"

            "We must leave immediately."

            "Can you at least tell me what's happening?" The monk pried.

            "Houshi-sama, we will explain when we are _very _far away from here," Sango said.  "Can you stand?"

            The monk shook his head.  "I don't think so."

            Kimi nodded and bent down.  The girl swung Miroku's left arm over her shoulders, and indicated for Sango to do the same.  The man winced as his wound was stretched.

            "Where are Inu Yasha and Lady Kagome?"

            "They already left.  Now come on, we can't carry you, you have to make some effort to walk," Kimi said as she pushed the door open.

            The trio slowly made their way down the halls, without much help from the monk, but never the less, they made it outside.  Miroku gaped at the site.

            It was now night and the full moon was clouded by plumes of ebony smoke.  The man didn't know how could've not smelled the black smoke billowing from the far side of the mansion.  Flames licked at the blue-black sky and the clash of metal on metal could be heard in the distance.  Kirara was standing ready a few feet away from the three, lifting her front paws up anxiously.  Sango hopped onto the cat demon's back, and then pulled Miroku up behind her, who was followed by Kimi.  As soon as the girl was seated, Kirara shot off into the sky.

            "Where is the Lord?" Miroku asked.

            "Dead, all the men are gone as well," Kimi replied.

            Miroku started.

            "Who was fighting back there?"

            "Inu Yasha-sama," Kimi replied.

            The girl had a death grip on Kirara's fur as the demon flew, and her voice shook slightly when she spoke.

            "Is something wrong?" Sango asked, hearing ragged breathing from behind her.

            "It's just…I've never _ridden_ a demon before…"

            Sango and Miroku laughed, but the monk abruptly stopped with a suppressed moan of pain.

            "Houshi-sama?"

            Miroku brought a hand up to his chest, and when he pulled it away, it was stained crimson.  Kimi saw the blood, and gasped.

            "What's wrong?" Sango asked, fear in her voice.

            "It's Miroku-sama, his wound has re-opened." 

            Sango swallowed with some difficulty as she totally comprehended what the girl was telling her.  A re-opened wound is bad.  It's even worse when the wound is in a vital part of the body, like the chest.  And, it's even worse than worse when no supplies were on hand to re-treat the wound.  Damn it.  The demon exterminator bit her lip in frustration.

            "Lady Sango, I think…I think Inu Yasha-sama may have been…mistaken…when he said that Miroku-sama wasn't poisoned."

            "What?!"

            As Sango turned around, Kimi pointed to Miroku's chest, indicating the now strange black-ish tint to what should be vermilion.  The flow of the blood was unusually sluggish as well.  _Oh no…_

"We have to get him help, with out an antidote of some sort…" Kimi trailed off, the rest need not be said, for all three of them knew what would happen.

            "How could Inu Yasha have been mistaken?  His nose…he has such a good sense of smell and…" Sango said, a lump forming in her throat.

            "Some poisons aren't even detectable until hours have passed.  Even Inu Yasha-sama could have been fooled."

            The demon hunter nodded.  She felt Miroku's hands tighten on her shoulders as his breath began to come in pants, and she grit her teeth.  The woman began to search the trees below her frantically, looking for any sign of water.  Luck was on her side!  A small spring was just up ahead, and Sango urged Kirara faster.

            _"Hang on, Miroku,  you have got __to hang on…"_

The cat demon landed, and the two women quickly lifted the man off her back and brought him to the crystal water.  Sango quickly pulled the shoulder of Miroku's robes down, exposing the wound, and tore away the bandages. The woman's eyes widened in horror.  The poison seemed to actually be _eating _at the monks' skin, making the hole bigger, little by little.  _Just like his wind tunnel…_The demon hunter ripped a piece of the fabric around her waist off, and dipped it into the cool spring.

            "Here, Lady Sango, I'll do it," Kimi said softly, taking the dampened cloth from the other girl's hands.

            Miroku arched his back in pain as the dripping material stung at his chest, inhaling swiftly through his nose.  His hands dug into the soil at his sides.

            "What's wrong?  Why is it causing him so much pain?" Sango asked, looking from Miroku to Kimi, confused.

            "The poison is causing the wound to become extremely sensitive."

            The girl took the fabric away from the monk to wring it out, and the man's back lowered to the ground.  

            "S-Sango…"

            The demon hunter looked at the man below her, startled.  Kimi turned to look as well.  

            "Houshi-sama?" Sango said hopefully.

            "Promise me…promise me that you'll…that you'll kill Naraku."

            Tears welled up in the girl's eyes, and her face burned.

            "You are not going to die, do you hear me!  You are NOT going to die!"

            Miroku coughed, and a thin trail of blood ran down his chin.

            "Oh Gods, Miroku…" Sango whimpered.

            The monk smiled weakly.

            "That's the first time…I've ever heard you use my name."

            "Miroku…you can't…you can't die…we've come too far…for it to end like…like this."

            Sango ran a hand down the man's sweat-streaked face.

            "Sango…" Miroku breathed.

            Suddenly, a terrible explosion broke the serenity of the forest.  Incredible heat whipped through the trees like a hurricane wind, knocking the two girls over.  Animals and demons alike tore through the woods, trying to escape the raging inferno that was quickly approaching.  The trio struggled to get out of the way as creature upon creature dashed past them, trampling the plants in their path.  Amongst the thundering of feet, hooves and claws, Sango made out three familiar figures: A man in red, a girl in a skirt, and a tiny kitsune.

            "Inu Yasha, Kagome!" the demon hunter called, waving her arm.

            The half demon heard Sango, even over the roar of the stampede, and made his way to her with Kagome and Shippo on his back.

            "What's wrong with Miroku?" Inu Yasha asked, eyeing the monk's pathetic state.

            "He's poisoned," Kimi said, her voice nearly drowned out.

            Kagome gasped and Shippo's eyes widened.  Inu Yasha looked angry.

            "He can't be poisoned.  I checked him when he got the wound, and there wasn't a trace of venom!"

            "Can we discuss this later?" Sango said loudly.  "We have to get out of here before we get trampled and get Houshi-sama some help!"

            Sango tilted the man's head up for emphasis.  Inu Yasha noted the blood seeping slowly from the monk's chin to his neck.  The half demon snorted quietly to himself.

            _"Baka, if you die now, I promise, I'll kill you."_

            Yeah, yeah, quit your whining.  I know nothing really happened in this chapter, and I apologize.  But don't worry, as you're reading this, I'm most likely working on chapter 5, and I'm pretty sure something interesting will happen, and the plot will thicken…


	5. Chapter 5

            Yes, I know, I really need to get a move on, don't I?  Well, hold your horses; I'll try to get a move on right now, in this chapter.  But no guarantees, okay?  I really have no idea where I'm going with this fic.  I have nothing planned out what-so-ever, and I think I'm going through a period of writer's block.  Hope not, I want to get more chapters up ASAP.  

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inu Yasha, but sooner or later, I WILL own a Miroku key chain!!  MWA HA HA!  What?  Don't believe me?  I will, really!  Eventually…….

            Kirara was soaring hastily over the tree tops as hordes of creatures; big and small, demon or not; tore through the forest below them.  Sango was trying her hardest not to glance at the monk positioned behind her, even as she heard his soft moans.  Kimi stared in wonder at the creatures darting here and there beneath her feet.

            "What's causing them to do that?" The girl asked curiously. "I've never seen demons run frightened from something."

            "Naraku sent along some of that damned Miasma," Inu Yasha growled, scanning the ground briefly.

            Sensing an on-coming question, Kagome began to explain to Kimi what exactly the Miasma was.  

            "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"  

            Everyone turned to Miroku in shock.  The monk's eyes were closed, and sweat coated his bare chest, making his creamy skin gleam in the moonlight.  The blood staining his flesh gave the man's body an eerie glow.

            "Miroku, you shouldn't worry about that, you need to rest," Kagome said.

            "Just tell the man what he wants to know," Inu Yasha stated, crossing his arms and sliding his hands into his sleeves.

            "Naraku attacked while we were asleep," Sango said quietly, refusing to face Miroku.

            The monk's eyes widened and he clenched his right fist tightly.  The man glared at the prayer beads encircling his wrist, his whole arm shaking with anger.

            "Miroku-sama, what's wrong?" Kimi asked, noticing the man's knuckles going white.

            The monk started, and lowered his hand.  He turned his head to the side, his breathing seeming even more un-even and ragged.

            "Nothing, did Naraku kill the Lord?"

            "Yes, both the Lord and all the men in the palace are dead.  Inu Yasha and I tried to stop him, but he disappeared before we could do much damage, as usual," Kagome sighed.   

            "So, it was the real thing, not one of his puppets?"

            "That seemed to be the case," Kagome replied.

            _"Damn it Naraku, when I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry you ever cursed my grandfather.  That is, if I can hold out that much longer…"_

Miroku's vision began to become blurry, and darkness tinted the edges of his vision.  The monk dug his hands into Sango's shoulders, and the woman yelped.

            "Houshi-sama, what was that for?!"

            The man fought the approaching void as best he could, but in the end, he was just too weak…

~

            "Munshin, how long do I have to live?"

            The old man paused thoughtfully, looking long and hard at the young monk before him.

            "Your father was 20 summers when the wind tunnel consumed him.  Your grandfather, he was 21.  The time it takes for the curse to devour you will vary, but only slightly.  You have roughly until the coming winter.  I doubt you will be able to see the spring.  I am truly sorry."

            Miroku brought his eyes to the ground, not wanting to believe what the old monk was telling him.  Only until the coming winter?  That was hardly enough time.  He had to defeat Naraku within 4 seasons?  It seemed the fates were against him.  Perhaps they even hated him.  The monk thought it impossible, almost _knew it was, that he and the others would kill the half demon within the allotted time.  _

            Miroku nodded to Munshin, and turned to follow Inu Yasha and the others.  They were headed back to the village they had left to search for Miroku after the monk had suddenly disappeared yesterday.  The rest of the group wasn't aware of the dilemma the man was facing.  They had no idea that Miroku had until winter to live, that when spring came, his existence would no longer be so.  The monk saw no reason to tell his companions of his troubles.  It would only cause them worry, and make it even harder to collect the fragments of the Shikon jewel.  They couldn't be distracted by the curse!  Besides, they would probably be happier once he was out of their lives.  Sango especially.  

            _"Sango…"_

~

            Miroku woke, startled and shaken.  He hadn't dreamed in years, yet lately, he couldn't escape the haunting memories.  The monk slowly calmed his breathing, and realized he was outside.  The sun was warm on his face, and the air was warm for fall.  The man slowly sat up.  _Fall…_He only had a couple of moon cycles until…

            "Miroku, you're awake!"

            The monk turned to see Kagome walking towards him, bandages and herbs gathered in her arms.

            "How are you feeling?" The girl asked, coming to sit beside the man.

            "Alright, as far as being poisoned goes."

            "I already gave you some herbs while you were unconscious.  I didn't want to wait until you woke up because…"

            Miroku nodded in understanding as Kagome trailed off.  The monk decided to change the subject.

            "Where are we?"

            The man gazed upon his serene surroundings.  He noted that he was on a rock face of some sort, and a small stream was trickling peacefully below him.  Before him was a boundless view of mountain peaks strewn along the horizon.

            Kagome looked around as well, sighing. "It is beautiful, isn't it?  I don't really know _where we are exactly, but Inu Yasha said it was safe, so we stopped.  We were afraid to risk your health on the long journey back to the village."_

            Miroku smiled weakly, then turned to observe the dazzling sight of the chain of mountains.  He didn't realize Kagome was saying anything for a few seconds.

            "I'm sorry, Lady Kagome, I didn't hear you."

            "Is there something that's been bothering you?  You seem a little distracted lately."

            "Did Lady Sango mention this to you?"

            Kagome blushed a little.  "Yes, she's the one who told me to ask you.  I didn't really think there was a problem…is there?"

            "No, you needn't worry, I've just been thinking."

            "About the curse?  Here, lay on your stomach so I can re-bandage your wound."

            Miroku complied, and rested his head on his arms before replying.

            "I'm just worried that we won't be able to kill Naraku in time.  I still don't have an heir, someone to continue fighting if I don't make it, and the thought…troubles me somewhat."

            Kagome peeled away the bandages she had put on the monk earlier, while he was unconscious, and began to rub a balm into Miroku's back as gently as she could.  The girl was obviously not gentle enough, because the monk bit his arm to keep from crying out.

            "Sorry, I should've warned you.  And don't worry so much, Miroku, you aren't the type of person to act so down!  We'll defeat Naraku soon, and you'll be curse-free!"

            The monk grimaced as Kagome got a little too rough with her application of the ointment, and then grinned at the girls' enthusiastic and up-lifting talk.

            "Lady Kagome, I fear you are much too happy for your own good."

            "And I fear you're too depressing for your own good!" the girl mocked, "Now, turn over please."

When Sango, Inu Yasha, Kimi and Shippo returned from their search for food in the forest, Kagome was done tending to Miroku and he was once again asleep.  Sango came to sit next to the other woman, examining the monk as she did so.

            "Did you ask him?"

Kagome smiled. "Yep, he said he was fine."

            "And you believe him?"

            "He said he's just been thinking…"

            "That's what he told me a few days ago.  I think he's hiding something."

            Kagome shook her head and rose to help Inu Yasha build a fire; the hanyou was having a less than peachy time creating a flame.  Sango turned towards the monk, and absently ran a hand through his hair shyly.

            "What are you hiding…"

            Oh yeah, I finally put of chapter 5!!  Yes, it's short, I know.  I'm sorry it took me so long, I've been enjoying my week off from school thoroughly!  I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but since I have school on Monday, there aren't any guarantees.  I'll also try to make the next chapter longer, but that means I won't post as soon as I hoped.  Oh, it's all so very confusing!  Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

            So, I'm finally back.  Thanks to all those who supported me when I was mad at my friends and parents.  I'm feeling especially depressed right now because I just got a 0 on a government essay worth 60% of my final grade because I didn't put a few sentences in quotes.  My dad assumes I just didn't try hard enough.  Bull shit.  My mom understands, but she's still upset.  Shit, man, I should've put quotes on the sentences, but I shouldn't have gotten a damn 0.  Government is a waste of my time, and the teachers' presence on this planet is a waste of my time, all my fellow peers' time and the precious air we're losing every time a tree gets cut down.  In case you didn't get the point yet, I'M PISSED.  On to the story…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inu Yasha but I'm still working on the keychain thing…

            The past few days had been a very hectic time for Miroku and the others.  He kept lapsing in and out of consciousness, and every once in a while, a small amount of blood would seep between the man's lips when he coughed.  Even Inu Yasha was worried about the monk, but he dared not show it; he didn't want anyone thinking he'd gone soft.  Kagome tried her best to help Miroku, but her limited selection of herbs made it very difficult.  It would take at least a week to get back to the well and to Kagome's own time, and that was much too long.  Traveling with the monk could be his downfall, but leaving him without Kagome's knowledge was just as fatal.  The travelers had no choice but to bide their time and wait…

            It was on the fourth day that the group had fled the late lord's mansion that a very unwelcome guest arrived.  It was a dark day, the clouds loomed over head, threatening to burst and spill their contents upon the weary band beneath them.  The breeze brought with it a sense of unease, seeming to warn the people of what was to come.

            Inu Yasha sniffed the air, catching the scent of an unpleasant visitor nearby.  The hanyou fingered the Tetsusaiga's hilt anxiously and hopped to the ground from his seat among the tree branches.

            "Is something wrong, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked from her seat by the fire.

            "Sesshomaru," the demon muttered.

            Kagome gasped, and Sango readied her boomerang.

            "Alright, Sesshomaru, we know you're here!" Inu Yasha called angrily.

            The aforementioned yokai stepped out of the forests' shadows.

            "Let me guess, you came to steal Tetsusaiga?" Inu Yasha said mockingly.

            It was then that the smell of blood and sickness hit the hanyou's nose in full force.  It was weak a moment ago, just tainting the edges of his senses, but now the scent was heavy in his nostrils.  Sesshomaru looked at his brother with pain and desperation in his eyes, and then collapsed.

            "What…what the hell?!" Inu Yasha said, completely in shock.

            Without warning, an eerie cackle broke the humid air.

            "Naraku..." Inu Yasha growled.

            _"Why didn't I sense him before?  Why didn't I sense Sesshomaru either?"_

"Kagome, is tonight the new moon?"

            The girl looked startled, then nodded.  The previous night, there had been the thinnest slice of bisque hanging in the sky.

            "Damn it," the hanyou cursed quietly.

            "Yes, Inu Yasha, it is very unfortunate that tonight is the new moon.  I had asked Lord Sesshomaru if he cared to aid me in an attempt to kill you, but he was less than ardent to help.  It seems he actually _wants to join your pathetic little cluster of human friends.  Wanted to assist you in your sad little effort to destroy me, wanted to get revenge for killing the human child he was so fond of," The hanyou walked from behind the cover of the trees, clad in his baboon skin, yet not wearing the head piece._

            Naraku smiled, eyes flashing a sort of smugness that irritated the hell out of Inu Yasha.

            "I was forced to exert a measure of caution; I wouldn't want _two demons pitted against me."_

            "You sick bastard!" The dog demon roared, drawing his sword.

            "Sesshomaru may have tried to kill me many times before, but he is still my BROTHER!"

            With that, Inu Yasha leapt at Naraku, the mighty Tetsusaiga poised for battle in his claws.  The baboon-clothed demon leapt out of the path of the blade, but did not attack Inu Yasha, nor Sango or Kagome.  Instead, he sped towards Miroku; who was still unconscious.  The hanyou wrapped a hand tightly around the monk's neck, and began to squeeze.

            "Get away from him!" Sango yelled, drawing her sword as well.

            The woman rushed at Naraku, ready to slice him up, when the demon's grip tightened considerably around Miroku's wind pipe.  Even in the man's unconscious state, a quiet gasp issued from the man's lips.

            "Ah, ah, ah, demon huntress.  I wouldn't get too close if I were you.  Wouldn't want the monk's neck to snap, would we?"

            Naraku grinned again, lifting Miroku into the air.  The man hung limply, his feet dangling a few inches from the ground.

            "Put him down," Sango hissed.

            "Listen to her, Naraku, put him _down…"_ Inu Yasha said, anger creeping into his voice with every word.

            The demon smirked.

            "No, I don't think I will…"

            With that, Naraku gave Miroku a forceful squeeze, and this time, the monk screamed.

            "NO!" Inu Yasha yelled, moving towards the demon with great speed.

            The dog demon struck Naraku with his mighty sword, and the pelt split in two.  It was another puppet.  The hanyou sheathed his sword, and bent down to the monk.  It seemed that last clutch had woken up Miroku very well, his eyes were wide, but blank and unblinking.  Inu Yasha placed his hand over the man's mouth, although he knew it would only confirm what he already figured out.  The hanyou slowly rose, his eyes locking with Sango's.

            "He's…dead…"

            OH NO, I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!  *sniff* I KILLED him, I killed MIROKU!  Sorry this chapter was so short, I have a ton of studying to do and maybe I'll be able to get another chapter out this week since this one wasn't lengthy!  I'm in a much better mood now too, just ignore my ranting at the beginning ^_^ '  Heh, I get mad REALLY easily, oh yeah…  So, what did you think?  I know, I can't believe Miroku is dead, but…not all is as it seems! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what I mean!  Review please!!


	7. Chapter 7

            Yes, I am back with the next exciting installment of To Heal!  I sound like an announcer for some crappy…something on an infomercial!!  So, I got lots of positive feedback from the last chapter.  Yes, I killed Rin AND Miroku!  And, Naraku is a hanyou, correct?  That's what I understood from watching the anime series up to episode 30-something.  Correct me if I'm wrong!

DC- Yes, I should've made it clear what the others were doing during the fighting sequence.  Kimi, Shippo and Kirara were just…there…okay, pathetic, I know, but I can't think of anything.  I'll do better this chapter!  Oh, and, Fluffy isn't dead ^_^ I didn't make it clear that he was still alive, sorry!  Thanks for all the compliments, you made my day!

            I also apologize for Inu Yasha being kind of out of character when he got all emotional about Fluffy.  I just thought it was kinda sweet ^_^'  And also, I'm pretty sure Naraku doesn't know that Inu Yasha turns into a human every new moon, but in my fic, he does, okie?  Just making it clear for all my readers!!

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Inu Yasha, and I _still _don't own a Miroku keychain (Anime FX didn't have them) _but I did buy 3 Inu Yasha posters (and a Fruits Basket)!_

            Sango stood, unable to move, staring blankly at Miroku's lifeless body.  _Dead?_  Dead?!  No…he can't be dead…he can't be dead!!__

"Miroku!" Sango cried, running towards the monk.

            Tears trailed down her cheeks as she flung her arms around the man's neck and buried her face in his chest.

            "Miroku…you can't be…you can't be…" The woman whispered.

            Inu Yasha slowly made his way to Kagome, who was trying her hardest to calm Shippo, who was bawling into the girls' shirt.  Kimi had collapsed to the ground, and silent tears were flowing down her face.  Kagome herself was trying hard not to cry, she didn't want to upset the kitsune in her arms further.

            Kirara made her way to her mistress, and mewed, trying to comfort the woman.  Sango didn't even hear the cat demon as she gripped Miroku's robes, as though if she held on, the monk would return to life.

            It was then that Inu Yasha realized that Sesshomaru was still there.  _Not like he could go anywhere…_

The hanyou walked over to his fallen brother, and snorted when he caught his scent.  There was a pool of blood forming under and around the yokai, and it smelled of something wrong, something sick.  _Poison…_

"Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha asked, bending down.

            "Inu…Yasha…" the demon whispered.  "You have to…believe me.  I wanted to join you, to defeat Naraku…he killed Rin…"

            The hanyou remembered seeing the tiny girl with his brother on occasion.  He had taken great care to protect her during those battles.

            Inu Yasha lifted his brother up and slung his arm over his shoulders.  The hanyou all but dragged Sesshomaru to a tree near Kagome, and leaned him against the trunk.

            "Kagome, tend to Sesshomaru's wounds."

            The girl turned to the dog demon in shock.

            "You…you want me to help him?"  Kagome's voice was thick with unshed tears.

            Inu Yasha nodded solemnly, then turned back to Sango, who was still weeping on Miroku's body.  The hanyou sighed, and walked over to the huntress.

            "Sango…" he began gently.

            "He's so cold…so cold…"

            Inu Yasha watched as the woman held the monks' right hand to her cheek.

            "Sango, we have to…bury him," Inu Yasha said softly.

            The woman squeezed Miroku's hand, then rose quickly, turning away from Inu Yasha.  Her shoulder's shook with the quiet sobs she was now trying to suppress.  The hanyou held out a hand, the claws hovering undecidedly over Sango's shoulder before lowering in a gesture of comfort.  He retrieved Miroku's body and staff, and brought the monk to the top of a nearby hill.  There, Inu Yasha began to dig a grave.

            Kagome, Shippo now whimpering on her shoulder, had already begun to dress Sesshomaru's wounds, needing a distraction from what had just occurred.  The girl pulled the top of the yokai's kimono down where his armor had been broken, finding a grotesque gash across his entire upper body.  The blood oozing out was a lurid color that made Kagome shudder in disgust, but she pulled out a cloth, ointment and bandages none-the-less.

            "Wait…Inu Yasha…"

            Kagome's head snapped up to look at Sesshomaru's face.  His features were twisted in a grimace as he spoke.

            "Don't…don't bury him."

            "Inu Yasha!" Kagome called.  "Don't bury Miroku!"

            The hanyou paused his digging and looked at the two, confused.  Sango was staring at them as well, confused even more so than Inu Yasha, tears still leaking from her eyes steadily.

            "Don't…Inu Yasha…I can help him…Tenseiga…"

            With that, the yokai fell unconscious.

            "Tenseiga!" Kagome screeched so loudly that Shippo fell off her shoulder.

            "He can bring Miroku back with his sword!"

            "Only if he's alive to do it," the hanyou pointed out, walking down the hill, Miroku over his shoulder.

            Kagome jumped, and then went back to work cleaning and bandaging Sesshomaru.

            "Inu Yasha," Sango began weakly. "How do we know we can trust him?"

            The taijiya's eyes were red and puffy, and the hanyou feared that they threatened to spill over any second.

            "Would you rather waste an opportunity to bring Miroku back?" he snapped.

            With that, the hanyou turned on his heel, placed the monk against a nearby tree, and hopped to the highest branch.

            "Don't worry Sango," Kagome said with a slight smile.  "He's just dealing with the loss of Miroku in his own way."

            "Do you think Sesshomaru will help us?"  The taijiya asked worriedly.

            Kagome put her bandages away, and rose, heading towards the stream to wash the bloody wash cloth.

            "I…I think he will, after what Naraku said, it seems that he truly wants to help us."

            It was then that the two girls heard soft whimpering from behind a large boulder.  They ran behind it to find Kimi, weeping as silently as she could manage.  Her body wracked with sobs and her face was buried in her hands.  Kagome and Sango knelt beside the girl.

            "It's okay, Kimi, we're going to get him back," Kagome said gently.

            The young girl flung her arms around Sango, and began to cry openly, tears spilling down her cheeks, and falling from her chin to the taijiya's shoulder.

            "I think she's in shock from seeing Naraku and Sesshomaru," Kagome said.

            Sango nodded, and coaxed the girl around her to stand so they could walk back to camp. 

            Um, yeah, sorry that it took me so long to update ^_^  Did I spell taijiya right?  Thought I'd try something new.  So, this chapter was pretty boring and short, but I promise it'll get better soon.  And this time, I'll try to have another chapter up by Sunday, but I have a lot of government crap to study for, and French too!  Argh, I hate school!  Je deteste l'ecole mais j'adore Inu Yasha!!  Au revoir, review please!   


	8. LAST CHAPTER

            Sango sighed and rested her chin on her arms, holding her knees close to her chest.  The taijiya glanced across the fire to the sleeping Sesshomaru.  It hadn't been even a day since the demon had come to them, but his wounds were already healing.  Sango prayed that his wounds would be healed soon; keeping Miroku's body too long could prove to be difficult.  Crow demons had already begun to circle over the group, waiting for them to drop their guard so they could have the monks' body for their own.

            Inu Yasha was sulking high among the tree branches, petulant as ever for allowing his brother to join his group.  Though, deep down, he didn't mind, but he didn't want to admit that just yet.

            Kagome, Kimi and Shippo had already turned down for the night, and Kirara was nearly asleep on Sango's shoulders.  However, sleep was evading the taijiya.  Her thoughts kept drifting back to Miroku.  Even though she knew he would be back among their party soon, she felt so wretched.  Her heart ached, and the woman just wanted to cry.  _Why do I feel like this?  _Sango pressed a hand to her heart, and hugged her knees even tighter.  She felt so cold and alone, even though she was surrounded by her friends, and the fire before her was steady and strong.  Her heart ached, but the reason why was not something she wished to dwell on.  _He won't let anyone become close to him.  Why should I __be any different?  With a choked sob, the woman buried her face in her knees and slowly drifted off to sleep._

~*~

            The morning sun stretched its golden fingers out to the sleepy world beneath it, waking its inhabitants with it warmth as it rose in the purple-blue sky.  Sango blinked against the offending light, trying to get her eyes accustomed to the sun's rays.  As the woman sat up, she realized that she was the only one awake.  No, the spot where Sesshomaru had been the previous night was vacant.  Sango shakily rose to her feet, biting her lower lip in worry.  He…he wouldn't have left, not without helping them.  They had helped him, so he should return the favor…right?  The taijiya took a deep breath and glanced around.  There was no sign of the yokai…or Miroku's body!  Sango's heart thumped audibly in her chest as she ran to the spot that the monk's body had been resting.  His staff was gone as well.  Did that mean…

            Sango shook her head, it did not do well to get ones hopes up at a time like this.  But, why else would the body be gone?  Surely those crow demons were not strong enough to carry a full grown man's weight, even within their flock.  Distantly, the woman heard the sound of jangling, metal upon metal, colliding constantly with little force, creating that distinct sound.  It was coming from the stream.

            Sango ran as fast as she could towards that sound, hope growing stronger with every footfall.  The woman rushed past the tress, and came to a stop at the edge of the river.  There, sitting on a boulder in the middle of the water, was Miroku.  The monk had been turned around, but when he heard a person approaching, twisted to see who it was.  Their eyes met, and Sango's breath caught in her constricting throat.  Then, without warning, the taijiya dashed to that rock, not caring that she was getting wet.  Miroku jumped down, and Sango threw her arms around the man's neck with such force that he was pushed against the mass of rock behind him.

            "Miroku…" the woman sobbed, her tears wetting the monk's robes.

            Miroku was speechless.  Here, in his arms, was the very woman he had been in love with since he had met.  Only in his wildest dreams was this to happen.  But it was real, Miroku reminded himself.  The monk wrapped his arms around Sango's shaking shoulders, and leaned down.

            "Say it again…"the man whispered in her ear.

            "Miroku," Sango repeated, looking up at the monk's face, tears clouding her vision.

            The man above her smiled.  It wasn't a false smile, like the one he constantly wore to mask his real feelings.  It was a genuine smile.  Miroku pulled the woman in his arms closer, resting his chin on the top of her head as she continues to cry into the hollow of the monk's neck.

            "I…I was s-so scared that…that y-you weren't…that S-Sesshomaru wasn't going t-to…I'd never s-see you again…"

            Sango didn't know what was happening to her.  Never before had she shown such emotion.  Never before had she cried as much as she was now.  Never before had she willingly been in this man's embrace.  Sango knew that this was love…but would the man she had such feelings for allow her to become close?  Or would her fear of total rejection become a reality?

            "Miroku…I-I…I love…you," the taijiya whispered into his skin.

            Miroku stiffened slightly, then pulled Sango away from his warm embrace.  The monk held the woman by the shoulders, so he could look at her, but Sango's face was down.  Miroku lifted her chin with his right hand.

            "I love you too, Sango."

            That was all the woman needed to fall back into Miroku's arms and bring her lips to his.  They stayed that way for a long time, not returning to camp until they heard Kagome cry for the missing taijiya.  The two returned, much to everyone's delight, and they soon were set off again to find the jewel shards and the ever-elusive Naraku.  They parted ways with Kimi, promising visits in the far future.

            Miroku watched his friends in front of him as they walked.  So what if he only had a little while left to live?  He had renewed strength now that he had the love of Sango.  He knew she would stay with him, as would their friends, until Naraku was beaten.  They would find the yokai before time ran out.  No one need know that he was destined to die before his next birthday.  Sango didn't need to know.  

            On a cliff high above the now carefree band, a certain demon stood, watching the group.  His long silver hair blew in the breeze, and a small smile played on his lips.  _Goodbye for now, brother…_

            Dude, the ending _totally _sucked, ne?  And this last chappie was really short.  But at least I finally finished it.  Maybe I'll write a sequel?  Dunno, it took me sooooo long to finish this.  I think it would've been better if I hadn't lost interest.  *sigh* C'est la vie.  Well, I'm off for now!  Prospects of a sequel: depend on the interest (and if I can think of a good plot)!


End file.
